


move over, darling

by lunarcrowley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 1950s aesthetic, Awkward Vision, Bathing, Blissful Ignorance, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Intimacy, Loving Marriage, Married Life, Mild Femdom, Mind Stone Magic, Minor Spoilers, Mundane Struggles, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Seductive Wanda, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Suburban Daydreams, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcrowley/pseuds/lunarcrowley
Summary: Things heat up between Wanda and Vision during a comfortable night at home.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 238





	move over, darling

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! i just really wanted to write a little something in the domestic aesthetic where wanda & vision get sexy. i love them & i love wandavision! they are so silly and in love! i will thrive in the ignorant happiness for as long as i can! thanks for checking this out! enjoy <3

It was late evening, and chilly, when Vision arrived home from work. Vision pulled the sleek, old-fashioned car into the driveway, and climbed out, careful of the ice on the pavement. He noticed a fluttering movement in the garden and paused before he reached the front porch.

"Wanda, darling?" he asked, assuming the bobbing head of red hair beneath a floppy sun hat in the rose bushes was his wife's.

"Oh, Vis!" Wanda exclaimed and turned to look at him. "How are you?"

Vision chuckled softly, and walked across the freshly cut lawn, crispy with frost, to stand next to her by the flowerbeds. "I'm well, and you, my love?"

Wanda smiled up at him, dusk light shining in her eyes and bouncing off her strawberry-blonde hair. She sat up on her knees. She was wearing gardening gloves and holding pruning shears. “I'm doing just fine," she said, pleasantly. Her warm breath created silver ribbons in the bright air as she spoke. "Just weeding the garden. And I thought I'd bring a few roses inside."

Vision bent down next to her and lifted his hat from his head. "Sounds wonderful, dear," Vision said and grinned at her. Wanda nodded, clipped a rose from the bush, and held it out to him.

Vision gently held her arm to bend the pink flower towards him, closed his eyes, and inhaled its scent deeply. "Ah, that's lovely," he sighed. Wanda beamed proudly.

As Wanda set the freshly cut rose with the others in the small basket beside her, Vision reached out with his thumb and brushed a speck of dirt from her nose. She wrinkled it and chuckled delightedly. The pink gingham apron and the blue sundress she was wearing were both covered in smudges of dirt.

"I think I'll need a bath before dinner," she sighed and began to get to her feet. Vision set down his briefcase and stood with her, steadying her by taking her hand.

"I'll draw the water for you," he said, brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, beneath the shade of the pale yellow hat.

"You're too sweet," she said, holding his hand between hers, and gazing lovingly at him.

"I know," he replied, playfully, and flashed her a bright grin, as he gathered his hat and briefcase. Wanda smiled, pleased, and picked up her basket with the shears tucked in with the roses. She held her hat to her head in the light, cool breeze that blew across the yard.

Vision held the door open for her. When they got inside, she pulled off her gloves, dusted them off, and put them in the cabinet in the hallway. As Vision began to shrug out of his warm pea-coat, she peeled it from his shoulders and hung it on the hook by the door, beside his hat and his scarf. Vision put his briefcase full of bland paperwork on the end table, along with his keys.

Vision turned his head, now in the sanctuary of their home, and a golden glow shifted his human appearance into his natural android form. Wanda smiled at him, enjoying the sight of his true face.

Two steps up the stairs, he paused. "I'm off to draw your bath. Don't do anything too strenuous in the meantime," he said, playfully stern. Wanda stood on her tiptoes, and Vision leaned over the banister to give her a peck on the lips.

"I promise," Wanda said, equally playful, and tipped her sunhat at him with a brilliant smile.

As Vision leaped enthusiastically up the stairs, Wanda pulled out a vase from the china cabinet and filled it with tap water. She then delicately arranged the roses in the vase, and placed it in the middle of the dining room table, atop the matching pink rose tablecloth.

Then Wanda put away her sunhat and took her apron and sundress to the laundry room. She slipped into a silk robe that was in a basket of clean clothes, waiting to be folded. She silently cursed herself for not having folded them already - and wiggled her fingers to get it started. The clothes, although wobbly, began to fold themselves.

She cringed. They would all be wrinkled! She was still getting the hang of this domestic use of her powers. Although, she didn't remember ever using them for anything else. She held her robe around herself and left the clothes to continue their lackluster effort, trying not to think any longer about her household duties.

Wanda made her way up the stairs, and came into the master bathroom, to find it lit only by candlelight.

"Oh, this is lovely," Wanda exclaimed, softly. Vision smiled and gestured bashfully to the porcelain bathtub.

"It's the least I can do for a working housewife," Vision said. The tub was steaming with warm water, and filled with light and fluffy bubbles. He took her hand. "I'm sure you're worn weary from bustling about the house all day," he said and held her close to him for a moment. "On your feet, keeping the place clean, and whatnot." He gave her a proud smile.

Wanda smiled. "Vis! I can't be as tired as you, bringing home the bacon, and all," she chuckled and gently prodded him with her elbow. She was feeling flattered and blown away by this gesture.

Vision shook his head. "Oh, no, dear. All I do is sit at my desk and process, eh," he waved his hand vaguely and then abandoned the thought. He sat down on the edge of the tub. "But now I only have one concern."

Wanda sat down next to him, still clutching her robe around herself. She was thinking anxiously about what might happen if she let it slip from her fingers, by accident... "And what's that?" She asked, playful and curious.

Vision held up two boxes of Epsom salts. "Lavender or Eucalyptus?"

Wanda laughed softly. "I think..." she tapped her finger on her chin. "Lavender."

"Yes, ma’am,” Vision said, with a playful bow, which only made Wanda's giggles increase.

Vision sprinkled the salts into the bath. It smelled of lavender now, along with citrus, and peonies. Wanda was itching to submerge herself in the inviting water. She reached for the hem of her silk robe, allowing the pink fabric to slide over her shoulder.

Vision immediately jumped to his feet and turned his back, folding his arms in front of him.

"Vis," Wanda laughed. "You don't have to do that!" She continued to slide the fabric over her skin until she was almost completely nude. She waited for his response, gathering up her hair and tying it into a bun.

"Um," Vision said, his hands falling to his sides to grip his thighs. "I do respect your privacy, Wanda," he said.

Wanda chuckled brightly. "It's nothing you haven't seen before!" she said. She turned to the side and dipped one leg into the water, and sighed at the warmth. 

She was slightly disappointed... she had kind of hoped that he had done all this specifically for this moment. She studied Vision's shadow-like silhouette, where the almost-gone sun peeked in through the curtains and shimmered off of the shape of his face.

"Yes, uh," Vision said, quietly. "I suppose I'm..." he seemed to be rubbing his chin, anxiously.

"Too much of a gentleman, aren't you?" Wanda said, teasingly. 

She loved how gentle, and shy, and courteous he could be. It was very attractive if a little frustrating at times. She turned and put both feet in the water, and then slid into the tub. For his sake, she then gathered the bubbles all around her and leaned back into the water.

Once he felt certain that she was completely in the water, Vision turned and smiled. "There, is the water nice?" he asked.

Wanda was feeling flirty. "Mmm, yes," she sighed, and gently rubbed her arms as if cleaning them. Most of the dirt had been on her clothes, so the bath was mostly for her senses. 

The bath salts did good work at calming the tension in her muscles, especially her aching feet. Vision was right, she had been working hard all day. Her skin tingled slightly in the steam, where she had been cold from outside.

"Ah, good," Vision said and clapped his hands together in satisfaction.

Wanda gave him wide, hazel eyes, fluttering eyelashes. "It'd be even nicer if I could have you in here with me," she said, slyly, and her cheeks pinked with slight embarrassment.

Vision looked like he would be blushing if his face wasn't already a stunning scarlet and if he had blood to circulate to the surface. "Oh, darling," he said, and knelt beside the tub, frowning slightly. "Are you sure you'd want me to...?"

Wanda rolled her eyes playfully and reached out to gently tug on Vision's tie. He tipped forward and met her lips in a soft kiss. She pulled back, cutting it short, only to give him a small smirk. "Yes, silly. You're my husband," she murmured. "As long as your machinery can handle lavender oils," she said, coyly.

Vision gave Wanda a bashful look, and stood, mumbling something about being completely waterproof except for the inner workings. He then began to undo his tie. Then his v-neck sweater over his head, the buttons of his dress shirt. She caught a glimpse of his muscular chest, where deep red and muted blue fibers met in smooth planes. She had seen it all before, but each time felt like the first time.

Vision seemed intimidated by Wanda's gaze, drinking him in, so she innocently turned her eyes to focus on the bubbles and built a castle of them around herself. 

It was charming just how tongue-tied he would still get, after how long they had been together... which felt like, well... always.

She turned when she felt the water ripple, and he was sinking in beside her, his sculpted face stone-like with anxiety. She smiled happily at him and scooted forward. "It feels good, doesn't it?" she asked, softly, as she reached her hand out to cup his cheek. His long legs were folded, his knees poking up out of the water.

Vision relaxed, held her hand against his face, and smiled slightly. "Yes," he said and kissed her palm. He could feel his metallic joints settling under the warm water.

Wanda sat up, and they met in the middle for a deep, tender kiss. Vision's hands, warming to the water's soothing temperature, timidly reached for Wanda's waist. She encouraged the touch, and as they kissed, maneuvered herself stealthily into his lap.

Her body had risen out of the water, covered in bubbles like the figure of a mermaid. The candlelight danced over Vision's deep red face, the silvery blue accents, his strange and alluring synthezoid eyes. The light caught mysteriously in the facets of the gem at his forehead.

Wanda smiled against his mouth, and Vision found his hesitance melting away. Her hair tumbled out of the messy bun she had made, falling around her bare shoulders and into the water.

"You are so beautiful," Vision said, softly, and in wonder, as one thumb stroked Wanda's cheek. His touch was not hard, like metal, but strong and sturdy, with enough malleability to be like organic skin. It was a unique experience to be touched by him.

"Look who's talking, you modern Adonis," Wanda teased. She lifted a finger from the water, and carefully placed a bundle of bubbles on Vision's pointed nose.

Vision snorted at that and scooped up the bubbles that were quickly disappearing. He saturated them into Wanda's hair.

She laughed, and they flung bubbles at each other until they were covered in them like iridescent clouds. Vision kissed her and made a face as the soap had gotten into his mouth. 

Wanda, dissolving into a fit of giggles, scrambled for a hand towel to dab the foreign inorganic substance from his tongue before he swallowed it.

Wanda decided, with her hair already wet, to go ahead and wash it. She held her breath and dunked her head under, and then came up laughing, droplets of water and soap clinging to her cheeks and eyelashes. 

"Will you wash my hair for me, Vis?" Wanda asked, and turned her body so that she was leaning back against him.

"Of course, darling," Vision replied, smiling fondly, and stretching his legs out on either side of her. Wanda willed the shampoo bottle into his waiting hand.

"I've never washed hair before," he commented, as he squirted some of the silvery liquid into his palm.

"It's kind of like washing dishes," she supplied, smiling, as she felt his deft fingers lacing into her hair, working through the strands and massaging her scalp.

"It certainly feels nicer," he said, and moved his fingertips in circles, admiring the darker hue her hair had taken as it was wet.

"It does," she sighed, content, relaxing back against his body. This felt like a trip to the spa.

“Mm,” Wanda sighed. “I have the best husband in Westview.”

Vision smiled proudly at that. "Hmm, I think I have the best wife," he returned.

Once Vision had fully coated Wanda’s hair in shampoo and sculpted it around her head in a ridiculous fashion, Wanda laughed as she flattened it down and dunked underwater once more to rinse.

Vision helped, allowing less soapy water to remove the suds from her tresses. She turned back around and held on to his shoulders.

"I'm glad you decided to get in with me," she said. Her hazel eyes glittered with bliss, and she kissed him.

"I am, too," Vision replied, softly. He was somewhat surprised that he had enjoyed it as much as he did. But, Wanda was here... so how could he not enjoy it?

Wanda laughed and showed him the pruning tips of her fingers.

"Yes, I think we ought to get out, haven't we?" Vision replied, mocking concern.

"Unfortunately..." Wanda said, with a slight pout on her lip.

Vision kissed it away, and then carefully rose out of the water to retrieve towels. "Not to worry, dear," he said, as he wrapped one around his waist. "I do plan on snuggling up with you on the couch after dinner."

Wanda smiled, reassured by the prospect of more intimate time with him. "It’s probably best that you get out so soon, too, we don't want you rusting up,” she joked.

"Oh, you're right," he said, with a wince. "I'm not sure if I even can rust up, but I don't want to find out," he said. 

As she pulled the stopper from the drain and stood from the tub, stepping onto the bath mat, Vision was waiting to engulf her in a soft towel.

Before he draped it around her, however, she took pleasure in the way his eyes lingered over her chest, her legs, her hips...

Hopefully not for the last time that night.

Now warm in the towel, Wanda began to dry herself as the cool air crept over her exposed skin and prickled it with goosebumps. Seeing this, Vision grabbed another towel and began to mop down her face, her hair, her neck, her thighs, anywhere that stray drops trailed down her body.

Wanda, now slightly worried about the rusting, did the same, making him laugh as she summoned a towel and frantically scrubbed the water from his face, his chest, and anywhere there was a joint.

They playfully flapped towels at each other as Wanda changed back into her silk robe, and tied her wet hair up in a towel turban. Vision put on a plush red bathrobe to match, and they both found slippers to wear. Before they left the bathroom, Wanda snapped her fingers and the candles went out in smoke.

"Now, what would you like for dinner?" Vision asked as they walked down the stairs.

Wanda thought about it for a moment. "Hmm," she said, pausing on the steps suddenly, and Vision stopped abruptly behind her, his hands holding onto her waist. She liked the feeling of leaning back against him. "Something easy," she said, and continued, Vision's hands sliding from her hips.

She tried to think of the easiest dinner that wouldn't require either of their limited cooking abilities. Her ability because she didn't have to cook for him and his because he didn't eat.

"Grilled cheese," she decided and skipped the rest of the way down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Wanda retrieved butter, white sliced bread, and individually packaged cheese slices from the fridge. Vision got down a skillet at her instruction.

"Seems complicated," he said, concerned.

"Shouldn't be," she said, with a similar dread. But then she smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Let's just try not to burn it this time."

Vision chuckled as he lit the gas burner on the stove, without a match, as Wanda simply had to look at it to ignite the flame. "A feat in itself," he said, pointedly.

Wanda hummed contentedly to herself as she buttered one side of the bread, and put it down on the warming skillet. It sizzled in response. She then added the cheese and the equally buttered other half.

Then the two of them watched the sandwich intently, trying to ensure minimal burnage. Vision reached into the pan with his bare fingers a few times to peek at the underside of the bread, making sure it wasn't burnt.

Wanda giggled and swatted playfully at his hand.

"What!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"I don't need the essence of seared android fingertips in my sandwich," she teased, and then reached his now buttery fingertips up to her lips to kiss them, gently. 

They were still a bit warm and conducting the heat. She winked at him, and slid his fingers into her mouth, cleaning them of the butter with her warm tongue. It was casual, but there was no mistaking the intent behind it.

"Ah," Vision said, as the air was punched out of him. He watched her, a little bit lost in her silliness, her simple and playful ways of showing affection. Ways to be subtly sexy in the mundane environment. He cleared his throat, trying not to let his eyes close.

After a moment that felt like ages, what with that eye contact she was giving him, she freed his fingers from her mouth and laughed, holding his relaxed hand in hers. Truthfully, it felt like jelly after that. 

She looked at him, and they exchanged shy expressions. They stood like this for a moment, until they both suddenly remembered the bread that was at stake.

"Okay," Wanda said, as it was now beginning to smell crispy and cooked, the cheese melting the sandwich together like glue. She levitated the sandwich and flipped it over in one swift movement.

"I do love when you do that," Vision said, fondly. He wrapped an arm around her, resting his fingertips at the small of her back. She leaned into him, against the plush fabric that encased his hard body.

They did this meticulous process one more time, and now Wanda had two grilled cheeses. 

While she retrieved a plate, and cut each sandwich into triangles, Vision poured her a glass of milk.

"Do you want it to be strawberry? Or perhaps chocolate?" Vision asked, getting down some brand new tins of chocolate and strawberry milk powder, and studying them.

"Oh," Wanda replied in surprise. "I forgot we had those. Strawberry sounds fun."

Vision smiled as he poured in the pink powder and stirred it with a spoon, watching it swirl from magenta to light pink.

"You need one of those," Vision said, making a vague swirling motion with his finger. "I feel as though it's essential!"

"A twisty straw," Wanda said, completing his thought. She waved her hand and a blue twisty straw came flying out of a kitchen drawer and placed itself neatly into the glass.

Once the meal was complete, Wanda frowned at it with her hands on her hips, her head tilted to the side. "This looks rather like a lunch for a six-year-old," she mused.

Vision laughed. "You know, it does," he said, shaking his head. "But, it's okay, darling. Seeing as I don't consume anything, I can't be one to judge."

Wanda giggled and hugged him. He was just so comforting. She hopped up on the countertop by the stove and balanced her plate in her lap. She took a loud slurp of her milk, and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. She also became sharply aware of the fact that she was stark naked beneath her robe.

Vision grinned and leaned his hip on the counter next to her, one arm leaned out behind her to balance himself. He picked up a triangle of grilled cheese and pretended to eat it.

"No!" Wanda exclaimed, playfully. Vision turned his hand and extended the sandwich to her instead, and she took a tiny bite off the corner.

"So romantic," she murmured. "Mm! This is very good," she said, politely covering her mouthful. She swallowed, and then said, "I think we mastered this one."

She held up her hand for a high-five, and Vision happily obliged. Their fingers entwined, and they chuckled proudly.

Wanda ate her comfort food dinner, leaning back against his arm, and Vision watched her, adoring her little movements, and imagining what it must taste like.

Once she was finished, Wanda put the dishes in the sink. Vision took her hand, and swung it in his, through the kitchen door to the living room.

Vision plopped down on the couch, and Wanda sat down beside him, turning her body so her legs were on his lap. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and she leaned in close to him.

He grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch and flicked on the small television. Fuzzy black and white pictures waved in over the screen, and they watched a sitcom program with a laugh track that was calming and empty of a plot.

It was so calming that it lulled Wanda to sleep. Full of cheese and carbs, relaxed from the bath, warm in her husband’s casual embrace, her head lolled to his shoulder.

“Wanda?” Vision asked, softly, after she had been quiet for a while.

He smiled to himself to see she had fallen asleep against him. He turned off the television, and carefully moved Wanda’s legs. He was very cautious not to wake her, as he lifted her into his arms like she was weightless, and carried her up the stairs.

Vision laid Wanda down on the king-sized bed, her robe blending in almost perfectly with the rose-colored silk comforter. She was so peaceful, her body draped over the covers.

Vision was pulling back the sheets so he could tuck her in, leaning over her, when her eyes fluttered open.

“Vision,” she said, softly.

“Wanda,” he replied, quietly, and continued to fold back the covers and fluff the pillow. 

“Did I fall asleep?” she asked, hazily.

“Yes, you did, darling,” Vision replied, adoringly, as he gently encouraged her body beneath the prepared sheets.

Wanda smiled dreamily. “I’m not asleep anymore,” she said, sitting up on her elbows and remaining stubbornly atop the sheets.

“No, it seems not,” Vision agreed, a slight frown in his expression. She seemed to be waiting expectantly. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. After a moment, he leaned in to kiss her softly.

She returned the kiss, and her hand cupped his cheek. She straightened up and remained close to him. “Thank you for carrying me to bed,” she said, against his lips.

“You’re welcome,” he replied like he didn’t understand her gratitude for something he was meant to do.

“I don’t know about you,” Wanda said, slinging one arm around his neck, a small, seductive smile in the corner of her mouth. “But I’m not sure I’m ready to go to sleep just yet.”

Vision's hands, with his long and slender fingers, traced over the planes of her back. He smirked at her. "Wanda, darling, I do believe you're flirting with me."

Wanda giggled and rubbed the tip of her nose against Vision's, her hands stroking the back of his smooth metallic head. "Took you long enough to figure it out," she murmured.

The lamplight cast flattering angles over her pink lips, her rosy cheeks, making dark, elegant shadows of her eyelashes. She tugged at the towel that was still wrapped, albeit loosely, around her head, and her mostly dry hair fell in messy waves over her shoulders.

"I'm not quite so dense," Vision said, a playful glitter in his eyes. His hands traced down to her waist, her soft hips, to rest comfortably at her thighs.

Wanda laughed and closed some of the space between them, abandoning the towel to the floor, her hands now resting on his shoulders. Her expression was adorably devious. "My husband, the highly-perceptive supercomputer, pretends he doesn't know when I want him to make love to me," she bit her lower lip.

Vision made a soft sound of surprise at her frankness, but the pleased expression on his face betrayed his excitement. He chuckled low in his throat, his hands moving from their enticing position to rest at her cheeks, thumbs stroking her face. "As long as you aren't too tired, my love. I shan't pretend any longer," he said, a playful lilt to his formality.

Wanda leaned up and kissed him, fiercely, showing him just how not-tired she was. Vision's hands returned to her waist, holding her against him as he readjusted. Wanda blindly untied her robe and began to slide it open, and off her shoulders. Vision had to stop kissing her to watch this.

Wanda smiled and leaned back on her hands, as she could practically feel his adoring gaze combing over her body. She reached for his robe after lounging for a moment, and teasingly pulled on the fuzzy belt. He untied it. She helped slide the plush fabric over his shoulders like she had done earlier with his coat.

They kicked off their slippers and, now free of clothing between them, they kissed fervently, tumbling backward. Wanda ran her eager hands over Vision’s chest, his stomach, teased at his ass. Vision surged against her, chuckling at the way her soft hands tickled his rougher skin. 

Wanda scooted back so she was in the center of the bed, and pulled Vision with her. Oh boy, she was glad that she had pushed the beds together. They collapsed into the mattress with matching grunts, a mess of laughter and fumbling.

Wanda laid back, her head on one of their pillows, and Vision propped himself above her, moving to kiss her cheek, and then her neck. He waited patiently for her response before each kiss in a new location. She encouraged him with gentle sighs of appreciation and certainty in her eyes.

Wanda laced her arms around his back as he gently kissed her collarbone, her chest, in between her breasts as he gently ran his hands over them. She giggled between small, quiet sighs, as his warm breath teemed on her skin. Vision's mouth was tender and calculated, careful in its placement, but firm and passionate where he pressed it against her skin.

Vision was immensely focused on his work as he kissed a trail down her stomach, honed in on the inside of one thigh. She spread her legs slightly and Vision held onto her hips and slipped down in between them. Wanda moaned softly, and then louder as she felt the hot contact of his mouth.

“Ah!” Wanda exclaimed, electrified by the gentle strokes of his lips.

He was very good at this. Perhaps he had studied it. Or he had learned quickly what she liked and mastered it. Wanda's fingers bunched in the sheets, her legs propped on his broad shoulders. He hit a perfect rhythm and worshipped her to it. He was so persistent that the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

"Vision! Mmh!" Wanda exclaimed, feeling herself getting wetter by the second. Her eyes caught the glimmer of the strange gem in the center of his forehead. It often glowed when he used his powers; and sometimes, at other moments, like when they did this. Right now it was glowing dimly, in soft flickers. 

One hand, down by her side, released the sheets and laid palm-up. One of Vision's hands left his grip on her thigh to hold onto her fingers, and she squeezed them.

Wanda was gasping now, nearly reaching the edge. Although she couldn't see his eyes and read them, his movements, the gentle and subtle awareness that she had of his mind, and his hand holding hers; she was feeling him on another plane.

Vision worked his tongue into the mix. "Ah! Yes!" she encouraged, her eyes closing as she tightened her body, and moaned desperately. Vision could never be more grateful for advanced hearing, than times when she made sounds like that.

"Vision...!" she groaned, her face tightened up in the intensity of it. She began to shudder, her legs squeezing his shoulders, heels digging into his back. "God!" she moaned, and her hips bucked into his chin. Vision made a small sound of alarm.

"Ah, sorry," Wanda gasped and began to giggle deliriously, as the last waves of her orgasm rippled through her body.

Once Vision was certain that he had carried her through her climax, he pulled himself up, his face glistening with her moistness. Wanda released him from her iron grip. His expression was vulnerable and tender, and Wanda immediately pulled him to her and hugged him. Her body was still trembling with residual pleasure, and he embraced her tightly.

"Vis," Wanda panted, against his ear, or rather the place where sound would enter his mind. "You're just too good at that," she breathed. She practically crawled into his lap, where he now sat with his legs outstretched in front of him.

"I do try my best, dear," he replied, softly, and she could hear the humble amount of pride in his voice, the smile in it. He cradled her body against his.

Vision kissed her, and she tasted herself on his lips. He was smiling against her mouth, pleased with his work. 

Wanda took many lazy minutes to regather herself, Vision holding her and rubbing her back. Her hair enveloped him in a damp curtain. She felt so blissful. Like this was a dream.

But Wanda ached to see an equal pleasure in him. She was almost impatient to see it.

"Are you tired?" Wanda asked, quietly, once she felt energetic again. She studied Vision's face and struggled to find any indication that he was getting drowsy. He looked practically invigorated.

"No," he replied, simply, wearing a small smile. His eyes were very present and alight. His fingers combed idly through her untidy, yet naturally beautiful hair.

"Good," Wanda murmured, sensing that they were on the same page. "How do you want me?" Wanda asked, provocatively. But there was a layer of shyness to it, in the way she stroked his cheek gently.

Vision chuckled, having to look away for a moment because the way she flirted with him made him see stars. He had an idea in mind, one she might like, too. He untangled himself from her, slowly, and crawled to the head of the bed to sit between the pillows, his back against the headboard.

With a small gesture of his head, he invited her to sit on his lap once more. Wanda rolled over, got up, and straddled him. She took her time sinking down, holding on to his shoulder. He looked up at her, gaze fixed on her graceful movement. Once seated, she kissed him, passion already building in her eyes.

“I need you, Vis,” Wanda begged, wanting to verbalize her desire, her affection.

“You have me,” Vision replied, steadily. There was an alluring certainty in his voice, a matching need.

“Take me. Feel me.”

Wanda felt her insides liquidate at those words, felt something like hot water running down her spine. Her heartbeat quickened. His gaze was heated, slightly playful, and warmly sincere. 

Wanda took the challenge. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, biting into her lip as she settled her hips over his. He held on to her waist, and she pushed down against him, and he entered her.

Vision sucked in a breath through his teeth, and Wanda sighed shakily. She understood now why he had moved over to the top of the bed. One hand was firm where his neck met his shoulder, the other reaching up to grasp the top of the wooden headboard. She steadied herself, as she rocked her hips against him.

The feeling was incredible. She was tight, and he filled her, pushing deeply into her body. She was in complete control of the position, and speed, and it turned out that they both liked it that way. It was going to be rough this time.

Vision's grasp tightened, his face creased with pleasure, and Wanda couldn't help a small, breathy laugh of joy. Vision smiled, and buried his face in her shoulder, as she thrust against him with determination.

"Wanda," Vision moaned, his mouth open against her skin, panting as she pushed, again and again. He held tightly to her, but his limbs were feeling fuzzy from the disarming overload to his nerves.

"Yes, Vis," Wanda murmured, in agreement, and thriving on her ability to please him. She was all around him, legs spread against him, her body meeting his over and over. Her breaths came in gasps when he began to push back, holding her firmly as he kept up the momentum.

"Oh.." Vision sighed, holding her by her thighs now, Wanda riding him like no tomorrow, both hands on his shoulders and squeezing. He was all hard muscle, perfectly built for action. Wanda leaned down and nipped at the side of his neck, impenetrable, but sensitive as any skin. 

"Mm!" he exclaimed. She focused her attention there for several moments, sucking at the skin in what she wished could be a nice hickey. But at least it would feel like one.

Vision was trying to shut his mouth, to keep from making any sounds he might see as embarrassing or impolite. Wanda kept up her pace, determined to hear him. The bed was shaking now, which made Wanda giggle at how typical that was. The newly married couple, the bed rocking all night.

Vision laughed with her, a soft, pleasure-filled sound. 

Wanda tightened herself around Vision, fearing she may be reaching her climax before long. She wanted to give him as much as she could before she would be down for the count. 

"Vision," she whined, and kissed his breath away, biting into his lip.

"Wanda," he replied, muffled as he hid his face against the hollow of her throat. She raised herself off of his lap and plunged back down, and that elicited a satisfying groan from him. 

She arched against him, angling herself at the perfect depth, pressed together in every possible way, needing every inch of him inside her so that they might be like one.

One of his hands was working her now, which was not fair because she was trying to please him first! She grunted and lifted his hand by his wrist, and pinned it firmly against the headboard. That was almost too much for him. He gasped, surprised, and she read in his eyes that it pleased him in a way that he might not admit.

She smirked, and let his hand go, and his arm settled around her shoulders instead. Wanda gasped and sped up, the headboard slamming against the wall.

"Wanda," Vision breathed, his eyes hazy and half-lidded with desire. "Wanda, I c-- I need you t-- make me-- let me--”

Although he couldn’t form a coherent sentence, Wanda took that as her signal to let loose. She championed several long thrusts, her body almost humming with wonderful feelings. She gingerly nudged his head up, so that she could meet his eyes. He was holding her so tightly now, like he had lost some control over his immense strength, like his hands would leave marks on her thighs.

She craved the amorous, smarting feeling, whimpering as she inched close and closer to orgasm. Vision had lost his tact and was murmuring her name over and over, his voice raw and desperate. It was right where she wanted him to be, and right where he wanted to be.

The stone in Vision’s forehead was bright, almost electrically so. Wanda's eyes glowed red crescents in hazel, captivating Vision’s gaze. When their eyes met, breath mingling, time seemed to almost stop. They seemed to be in each other's minds, feeling pleasure tenfold.

Vision moaned, a sound that burst from him that was out of his control, his eyes shutting tight. Wanda took in a sharp, ragged breath, and waves of power and rapture washed over them.

Their foreheads fell together, Wanda continuing to move against him as their orgasms shot through them in unison. She felt Vision jolting against her, felt herself trembling all around him, lost completely in the moment and just how good it felt. Wanda didn't even notice that a few objects in the room had started to float.

Wanda and Vision held each other, gasping desperately for air. They leaned against each other. The moment was hot, drawn-out, fulfilling.

Wanda’s hairbrush, Vision's watch, and the bedside lamp clattered back to their positions on the nightstands.

"I love you," Vision panted, once they could bear to come apart for a moment.

Wanda trembled, hugging Vision against her chest. "I love you too," she breathed. Her body ached in all the good ways.

Exhausted, Wanda threw herself back against the bed. Vision collapsed next to her, and they both started laughing and couldn't stop. They were laying the wrong way, pillows at their feet, but it didn't seem to matter. They tangled themselves together. Vision pulled Wanda into a spooning position. Wanda's heart was still racing in her chest.

“God, Wanda,” Vision murmured, between her shoulder blades, his voice husky with bliss.

"I think that went well," Wanda said, her smile wide. Her eyes were overflowing with happiness, her face flushed and red, her body shining with a thin film of sweat.

"I'd say," Vision chuckled, his fingers tracing down the curve of her side, admiring her post-sex glow. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He was damp, where she had saturated him, and vibrating slightly, and she blushed.

Vision hummed softly and squeezed her in a hug, tucking his chin into her shoulder. "You are a force to be reckoned with."

Wanda laughed proudly and turned slightly so she could look at him. His smile was soft and radiant. "I’m glad I could return the favor," she said, sweetly. 

Vision pressed another kiss to the center of her forehead, stroking her with his nimble fingers. He held her close to him, and she snuggled into his chest. 

There was simply no way she could be happier at that moment, or closer to him; their minds were thrumming together, on the same wavelength, on fire with the passion that had just rocketed through their bodies.

"What's that?" Vision murmured, suddenly, and glanced to look out the window. Something was moving outside the frosty glass, and it startled him.

Wanda peeked over his shoulder, wondering what it could be.

"It's snowing," she noticed, quietly, her eyes wide in awe. Snowflakes were drifting down gently, and already the driveway, the yard, and the car, as well as the tree in front of the house, were covered in a layer of luminous white.

"Beautiful," Vision said, softly, and turned so he could watch the snow flutter through the air. “Did you do that?” he asked, looking back at her.

“Maybe… but I don’t always control the weather, Vis,” Wanda giggled and stroked his cheek.

“Yes, right,” Vision said, chuckling. His mind was still full of her. She was musing on him, too, savoring his closeness.

As he looked out the window, he began to daydream about the snow day tomorrow, maybe he’d be off work and they could spend the whole day together, cozy at home.

Wanda received these impressions in her own mind and grinned. The lingering psychic bond was yet another benefit of the fantastic sex.

“Yes,” she murmured, through a contented smile, and he knew just what she was responding to. He kissed her gently on the cheek.

Wanda pulled the covers out from under them and draped them carefully over Vision and herself. He helped finagle them, wrapping them warmly around Wanda’s body to keep her from shivering in the night. 

Wanda embraced Vision tenderly, spent, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm, as the snow accumulated outside.

"Goodnight, darling," Vision said, softly, although he was moments from being asleep.

Wanda smiled, her eyes closed as she was already beginning to drift into a blissful rest. "Goodnight, Vision."

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, noses touching, inseparable.


End file.
